


how clint and loki became clint/loki

by Gayenterprise



Series: my alpha and omega avengers verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayenterprise/pseuds/Gayenterprise





	how clint and loki became clint/loki

-There was a time- Clint thought - when I would have given up my bow and sight before taking Loki as a mate but that was before, before...

... Clint' s senses were filled with the smell of an omega in heat. He couldn't help but to wonder where it came from as he made his way down the hall --it is-- he thought --perhaps the sweetest smell that has ever invaded my senses, I must know who it is-- so as he travelled the long hallway and the smell got stronger he realized who it must be, Loki. He entered the room, the scent becoming overwhelming.

"Loki," he spoke, though the only answers he got was a whimper and murmuring he couldn't understand. "I know what you need."- 

This time though he did receive a reply, one that came in the form of snark and sarcasm. "A cock up my ass."

"Careful," spoke Clint " or you might get that." Inn in that moment he Exuded alpha to the extent that Loki broke and they've been mates since then.


End file.
